


Tether

by Aspidities



Series: Girlfriends [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consent Play, D/s, Dom!Korra, F/F, Fisting, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Payback's a bitch, and Asami's about to be fucked by the baddest bitch of them all.(It's that shibari-bound Asami ass-fucking trash that you knew was coming, hang on to your butts)





	Tether

It had been a very good date, all things considered.

They were strolling arm in arm through Republic City’s night carnival, a yearly event, after a very long, very intense necking session in the turtleduck boats. The lights along the booths were bright against the night sky, and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy filled the air. Asami was in a pretty little red dress, and the glass lights caught her hair and threw sparkles into her eyes. Korra was feeling puffed out from all the envious attention she was receiving from having the heiress on her arm, and she’d just won Asami a large stuffed air bison, which she was hugging to her chest with one hand, the other firmly tucked into Korra’s elbow.

“My bison is bigger than her bison.” Asami commented smugly as they passed another couple, one of which was holding a smaller version of the stuffed animal.

“Yes, yours is the biggest one they had.” Korra smiled back, indulgent. “The guy said it wasn’t technically fair that I won it for you since I’m the Avatar and all, and then you threatened to have his business investigated and he cried and let us take it.”

“Well he was being ridiculously biased against you. And this was _clearly_ the best bison.”

“It is.”

“And you’re the best girlfriend.” Asami laid a kiss on her cheek, which was enough to get her to blush. “You deserve a very special present after this.” She whispered into her ear, letting her tongue flicker out to tease Korra’s caramel earlobe.

 _Oh really?_ “Uh, well, that’s good. Because I kind of might have something planned.” She confessed, hoping it wouldn’t spoil the moment. This night had been amazingly romantic and sweet so far, and what she had planned, well, it wasn’t sweet. But if she’d been reading Asami right so far, and she sincerely hoped she had, this may go over better than she’d hoped.

Asami cocked her pretty head, green eyes twinkling. “You have something planned? Should I be worried?”

“Kinda yeah.” Korra grinned at her. “Remember when we were in the airship….”

Asami sucked in a breath and it was her turn to blush. Her hand tightened on Korra’s arm. “You said you were going to tie me up for that.”

“Yup.”

“So am I to assume your little surprise has something to do with ropes?”

“ _Ohhh_ yeah.” She shot Asami her best cocky grin, and leaned in to nuzzle against her perfumed neck, lifting the tendrils of hair there to see the tiny little goosebumps at her touch. “You really have it coming, and you know that.”

A shiver passed through her delectable dark-haired lover, and she bit her lip when she looked back at Korra, eyes widening. “You know, you did get to…” she dropped her voice as they strolled past a group of joyously screaming children. “… _fuck_ me with a metal dildo, so I’m not sure why you’re complaining.”

“Oh I’m not complaining.” Korra smirked. “I just so happen to think you might want this as much as I do.”

  
The blush that started in her girlfriend’s pale chest and flushed to the tops of her breasts and upper shoulders was a lovely confirmation, all in all. Asami looked at her with eyes that suddenly were not teasing, not flashing with aggression or confidence, but open, dark, and full of desire. She’d actually never seen Asami look this way at anything before. Like she was afraid, which was totally unusual for her, but that she also _wanted_ the thing she was afraid of, and wanted it so badly, so desperately, that it left her vulnerable like this. Korra was struck almost blind by waves of lust and, if she was honest with herself, a little thrilled fear as well. She’d never done this (except in her mind after the ‘research’ she’d done- and in near constant mental images ever since), Asami hadn’t ever done this, and it was kind of crazy, what she was planning. But seeing the way Asami liked the idea of it….Well, that just made up her mind. The tiny taste of fear made her bolder, made her feel taller and larger, and she ran with her own thrill, letting her lips curl wickedly as she gazed confidently at her doe-eyed girlfriend, regarding her back with absolute wonder.

“I think,” she purred, leaning in to make sure her words raised the delicate curling hairs on the back of Asami’s lovely neck. “I think under that femme fatale façade is a whimpering, writhing little plaything just _waiting_ for the Avatar to show her who’s boss. You agree?”

Asami actually moaned. Her eyes dropped half-closed, exposing the deep smoky purple color on her lids, and she shuddered so violently that she staggered against Korra, who caught her on reflex. There was a victorious roar in Korra screaming _Now you know what that feels like, damn it_ , but she faked concern and held Asami’s arms juuust hard enough to cause her to shiver again. “Asami? You okay? I didn’t scare you, did I? Because we can just forget-“

Plum-colored lips captured hers in a move so quick it caught her breath, and Asami was tugging her insistently between two popcorn stalls, in the dark of the night, so she could press against Korra’s lean frame and moan into her mouth. Korra had never felt quite so confident in her entire life. If she could have this intimidating woman purring against her chest like a kitten in her arms all at the mere suggestion of dominating her…well Zaheer was probably in for a huge surprise. She felt like she could take on him, Unaloq, and Amon all in one go. What couldn’t she do, if Asami was looking at her like that? Nothing in her life as the Avatar had ever filled her with as much pride….or as much lust.

She was kissing Asami back, hard, gripping the back of her neck and aggressively roaming her body with a greedy hand, pinching her nipples through the dress and dipping to rake it up and touch a smooth thigh, sliding teasingly between them as her girlfriend sagged against her, squirming. She buried her face in the perfumed groove of Asami’s shoulder, inhaling her scent, which always drove the Avatar into a state of sheer frenzy, especially the scent of her arousal, which was definitely starting to make its presence known.

“Korra,” Asami panted. “Not…not here…we have to-“ they kissed, again. “- _fffuck_ , we have to get back to the-“

She was trying to say ‘mansion’ but Korra was not going to let her. _Nope, you get to be flustered this time, Sato. Payback._

“You’ve never had a problem with being public before.” She taunted, deliberately sliding a hand higher while Asami held her wrist, ostensibly to stop her but it was more of a token gesture, judging by her heavy breathing and twitching thighs. “Not in the club bathroom in Ba Sing Se, or in the Jeep, or in the airship, or that time at your pool _riiiight_ when Bolin and Mako were just about to come back with food, and you told me to scream loud enough that they would hear.” She chuckled, low and throaty.

“Yes…but... but I want to do the thing you’ve been planning!” Asami wailed, almost frustrated enough to stamp her feet, and it only made Korra laugh more. She was enjoying this. The power, the dominance, feeling like she was the one making Asami frustrated instead of the other way around. _Why haven’t I done this sooner? Oh right, because she makes me weak in the knees about 80-90% of the time. Gotta take my chance while I have it._

“Temper, temper,” she admonished, digging her nails in to that slim column of neck, just a bit. Just enough to make Asami wide-eyed again. “Better control yourself, or I’ll have to punish you.”

_Oh, that was a good choice of words._

Korra couldn’t congratulate herself too long. Asami whirled, picking up her abandoned bison (and Korra smiled to see her fierce, possessive grasp of the toy) and practically dragged her out into the main thoroughfare again, moving toward the Satomobile with single-minded determination. The red-black sleek beast was parked at the top of the lane, easy target for vandals, but no one even in deep Triple Threat territory would touch Asami’s car. That thing was too well booby-trapped, to the extent that even in their lustful haze, Asami had to stop and fumble in her purse for the disengaging radio signal. Once that was handled, she slid into the driver’s seat, starting the engine with a hearty roar. She looked at Korra over one shoulder. “Come on.”

Korra grinned and vaulted over the car door, sliding into the passenger side. “Let’s go.”

  
_This might actually be the best date I’ve ever had in my life_ , Korra thought, as she finished up the last of the knots that comprised the dragonfly sleeve binding Asami’s arms behind her back and together at the wrists. The rope was made out of a soft, cotton-like material, and dyed fire red, which stood out against the glowing moon pale of Asami’s skin. She’d already completed a simple chest harness: just outlining and defining, not constricting. The braid in between Asami’s breasts heaved gently with each of her slow breaths, while a series of large diamond shapes crossed her belly. Circling her thighs was a simple garter harness, leaving her most vulnerable parts defined and left open by a ‘v’ of red rope. Situated right above the base of her spine was a double knotted bow, each ‘ribbon’ end trailing against her inner thighs. Asami was almost silent except for her breathing. She hadn’t said anything since Korra had started on her arms a few minutes before, while she knelt, facing the bed.

“You doing okay?” Korra asked, gently. She hadn’t officially started yet, and wanted to give Asami plenty of time to back out.

“Yes.” Came the immediate half-whispered answer. Asami seemed like she was going into a trance as more and more knots were completed across her body. Her head hung low, her hair piled up in a messy bun. She looked absolutely gorgeous like this, and Korra wanted to tell her, but she preserved the silence of the moment, checking the last of her handiwork to make sure everything was loose enough to be comfortable, yet tightly secured. She stepped back, and Asami looked up at her.

“Okay, so here’s what’s gonna happen.” Korra took a deep breath. “I’m going to touch you, and fuck you, exactly how I want, for as long as I want.” Asami’s eyes flared and she parted her lips slightly as Korra continued. “You can say ‘stop’, you can say ‘no’, and you can talk back, but I don’t have to listen…unless you say one specific word.”

“Which is?” Asami wet her lips.

“’Naga’.” Korra smiled.

That drew a laugh which helped lighten the mood a little. “Really?”

“Yes. There’s literally nothing less sexual than you saying my polar bear-dog’s name during this. It’s guaranteed to break me out of any kind of state I’m in.”

“And what kind of state do you think you’ll be in?”

“You’ll find out. But if I scare you, if it hurts, or you want it to stop….say ‘Naga’, and it’s over.” Korra ran the edge of her hand down Asami’s face, tenderly, which she nuzzled into, and that sweetness almost broke Korra’s resolve. But no, this was her time to show Asami that she was capable of being worth her trust, and worth her absolute surrender. She stroked her thumb over Asami’s mouth, tracing the line of her girlfriend’s beautiful pout until her thumb was smeared in purple-red. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Asami’s eyes glittered with jade fire. She stretched her arms back, testing the bonds. She was still wearing her heels from the date (Korra had felt this warranted insisting) and she flexed them. Her legs weren’t tied, but Korra had reserved a coil of red rope to one side, and she looked at Asami now, appraising whether she’d need it.

“Do I need to tie your legs or will you behave?” She asked.

“That depends,” Asami purred, wiggling her bottom. “Are you going to make me behave?”

Korra slapped her.

 _Let’s see how she reacts_ , Korra thought, pacing herself as she stood quietly in front of Asami, gauging her face. The CEO was gasping, one cheek reddened where Korra had struck her, and a little of her lipstick had smeared. She looked up at Korra with the slightest hint of tears in her eyes, but that jade fire remained, and she didn’t say the safe word.

“If I have to make you,” Korra warned. “It’s going to hurt. Now, are you going to behave?”

“Yes,” The engineer responded, her voice higher and breathier than normal. She flexed her legs again, and, as her elegant thighs parted, Korra could see the tell-tale flush and a tiny trickle of wetness. _Oh good, she thought, she’s enjoying this._ The slap had been a test, one that Asami had proved herself more than willing to pass.

“Good girl,” Korra praised, and she was in turn rewarded by the softening of Asami’s eyes and mouth. “Now bend over, you still need to be punished for what you did on the airship.”

  
Her girlfriend audibly swallowed. “But _Korra_ …” She whined.

Another slap, this time to her breasts, making her cry out as the tip of one nipple reddened. She hurried to comply with Korra’s demand, presenting herself as she pressed her face to the carpet. This time, the slap landed on her upraised bottom, giving color to the pale flesh. Asami raised her head and moaned, and Korra could see a shiny glisten appear between her thighs, more obvious this time.

“You like that.” It wasn’t a question. Korra could feel a growl creep into her voice, and she reveled in her newfound power to make Asami quiver under her commands. She gave her another slap. And another. Hand prints appeared in a pink flush across the porcelain of Asami’s pale, perfectly heart-shaped ass. The sight was addictively arousing. Korra added a few more, and landed one right in the crest of her thigh, earning a raspy moan. She kneaded her prints, massaging and also inflaming the sore, reddened flesh, and letting her fingers tease along the edge of Asami’s wet, pouting little sex, not giving into the heiress’ insistent wiggles.

“Yes!” Asami finally panted, nearly screaming. “Yes, I love it when you spank me, Korra!”

Korra landed a stinging blow against the side of her thigh and Asami yelped, falling forward. “Call me Mistress.” She husked, and pulled the black mass of hair back so that Asami could hear.

“Yes, Mistress.” Asami was breathing heavy and her eye makeup had smeared with her tears, but she was clearly aroused, from the darkening of her pupils. Her hands flexed in their bonds, but she made no move to try to struggle free. Korra grunted and picked her up by the shoulders, roughly forcing her onto the bed, legs bent over the side, face in the mattress. She slid a pillow under her slim midsection, allowing her captive space to breathe, and propped her voluptuous hips up with a second pillow.

This gave Korra a fantastic view: Asami’s legs were parted, and her swollen, weeping sex pouted from between her legs, almost as red as her ass. Her pink-flushed rear cheeks looked so delectable that Korra couldn’t resist taking a small nip, drawing a cry from the bound girl on the bed. She savored it, smiling into the flesh she’d covered with her hand print, and forced herself to withdraw, searching the bag she’d brought for her other surprise. As she fished the strap on out of the bag, and pulled its harness over her hips, she thought fondly of the purchase she’d made, all furtive in Ba Sing Se, and the hopes she’d had of this exact moment. Now it was here. She fumbled around in the bag until she found the small jar of lubricant, and applied it generously to the girthy length.

Asami could only imagine what was happening until she felt the firm press against her thigh and she gasped. “Oh, K- I mean, M-mistress, is that what I think it is?”

“Yep.” Korra dragged the fat head through the open, wet folds, eliciting a drawn-out moan. “My cock. And I’m gonna fuck you with it. However I want.”

This brought out a delighted gasp and Asami’s hips bucked back at her, trying to fit the toy in before she was ready. Korra slapped her ass again, and this did nothing to cool her lover’s ardor; only sending Asami into a cacophony of moaning. Growling, she pinned Asami down with one hand on her hip, and the other aligned the cock with her slippery, twitching little pussy. Korra sank the tip in with one low, rolling thrust of her hips and Asami’s body lifted half off the bed as she cried out.

The Avatar watched appreciatively as the broadest part of the head pushed inside Asami’s clinging walls. The other end of the toy moved inside of her, jarring against her own center, and she couldn’t help the groan and the next few inches slipped inside as she moved her hips instinctively. Asami was perfect around her, gloriously tight and wet as anything. Korra had a second to feel intensely jealous of Mako, and then she was too focused on pushing forward, getting deeper. Her brain had hollowed itself out to its most primitive core. She grabbed hold of the knotted bow at Asami’s lower back with both hands, and began a series of short, sharp thrusts.

“ _Ohhhh_!” Asami yelped below her. She arched her back to get more of the toy inside her, fingers wiggling desperately in their bonds.

“You like how I fuck you?” Korra taunted, burying herself deeper. The bow’s smooth knotted surface tightened under her hands as the ropes moved with their actions.

“ _Yessss_ -!” Asami keened, her inner muscles gripping around the shaft as it pumped into her. “I l- _love_ how you fuck me _Korraaaa_!”

Another slap on her upraised cheeks, making her jerk. “Use my proper form of address, slut.”

Asami let out an unhinged moan at the slur, and her body convulsed, trickling out onto Korra’s thighs and belly. She laughed above her bound prize, feeling exuberant. “Oh you _like_ it when I talk dirty, huh? Who knew the CEO of Future Industries liked being treated like the Avatar’s little fuck toy?”

Another rush of slickness and a high-pitched moan. Asami seemed to be thoroughly enjoying not only the rough treatment, but the abrasive words as well; which in turn made Korra’s lust only rise higher. She couldn’t stop herself from pounding into the quivering, whimpering pale flesh below her, gripping reddened ass cheeks as handholds. The cock was practically gliding in and out, and each time it brushed Asami’s tenderly swollen front wall, another helpless whine would follow, and this was intoxicating beyond words. Her raven-haired vixen temptress of a lover who usually knocked her flat, was absolutely helpless for this, for her, and it showed all over her thighs and ass as Korra rammed into her, drawing more and more sounds as she built to climax. Korra was in heaven. There was a sweet, musky scent in her nose and it felt like summer rain, and her emotions were a crazy roil of love, lust, dominance and utter submission to this feeling. She was overcome, and felt driven to take Asami in any way she could….which reminded her of the original intent for this whole night.

Pulling out was almost impossible, given her frenzied state, but she somehow managed. Asami let out a desperate whine and tried to wiggle her hips back. “ _Nooo_ , don’t stop! I was gonna-“

Korra whacked her with the loose ‘ribbon’ end of the rope, smacking across her gossamer-coated thigh and leaving a small welt. Asami jerked upwards, crying out, and Korra stabilized her with her firm hand on the knotted ‘bow’ at her back, keeping her in place. “I know,” she snarled, her other hand searching behind her for the lube. “I don’t care. You can come when I’m ready for you to come and not a fucking minute sooner.”

Opening the jar one-handed was a challenge, but Korra couldn’t make herself let go of the knotted bow, or from driving her cock through Asami’s slick folds, making the captive girl whimper mindlessly, bucking back to be filled. She didn’t give in. Instead, finally managing to get the lid off, she plunged her spare fingers into the lube, coating them in what was likely an excessive amount, but given the size of her cock, she figured it was better safe then sorry. Bringing her fingers up, she grinned as she once again considered the lovely, writhing form in front of her. Asami’s pert, rounded rear was flushed with hand-prints and streaked in their combined arousal, and it only made the sight more compulsively desirable.

At first, probably due to her sex-addled brain and the copious lubrication, Asami didn’t react when her domme started circling the tight little rosebud with one finger. But when Korra pressed a little firmer, and the tip of her finger sank in easily, she lifted her head and shook her hair over her shoulder to look back. “Are you-“

“Oh yes.” Confirmed Korra, eyes glinting with a harsh blue glacier light. She worked her finger in, slowly, but relentlessly, and felt almost zero resistance. Asami’s eyes fluttered, but her lips popped open with a soft sigh.

“Didn’t I tell you what would happen if you teased me?” The Avatar continued, sliding in and out of the silky grasping hold of her inner muscles. A second finger pushed in, with the same demanding slowness as the first, and Asami moaned like wildfire, hands fisting against each other in the ropes that bounds them. “You offered this, and it’s not like you to back down on a business negotiation.” Korra purred, scissoring her fingers to stretch the unbelievably tight ring.

“I _want_ you to do it.” Asami confessed in an almost girlish whisper, her head falling back down and her voice a throaty rasp of sweet supplication. “I…I’ve never done it before, so just please, Mistress, go slow?”

“I would never hurt you.” Korra promised, stroking her spare hand tenderly over Asami’s shivering back while she kept her fingers thrusting gently, but firmly. “I’m gonna go slow and if it hurts or it’s too much, you can tell me without using the safe word.”

With that, she added a third finger, and Asami gasped at the fullness. She arched, pushing back at the cock sliding against her pussy and the fingers inside her ass. Korra almost felt the tip of her cock slip back inside, and it took almost a mountain of self-restraint to not thrust forward brutally into both holes. _Another time,_ she promised her raging libido, _another time when she’s more used to this, I’ll fill her all the way up_. She moved her spare fingers down to the stiffened bud of Asami’s sorely under-stimulated clit, letting out a satisfied groan when the slightest brush of her finger tip sent her lover into a rising wail.

Circling her clit, Korra removed her fingers slowly, enjoying the sucking grasp as she worked them out. She positioned the head of her cock at Asami’s back entrance with her other hand, and began the same circular rubbing that her fingers mimicked on her lover’s clit. Asami trilled out a needy moan, pushing back to get more stimulation on both ends, and Korra had to grit her teeth to stop herself from shoving the blunt tip in, first time or no first time.

Slowly, with prolonged circles, she began working the head in to Asami’s tight little anal ring, giving an appreciative hiss at how smoothly the muscles parted for her, thanks to her diligence with the lube. Asami let out a pained hitch in her breath when the head sank in fully, but Korra stilled to allow her to adjust, ignoring her overwhelming impulse to thrust deeper, and eventually Asami gave a soft sigh that was more pleasure than pain.

“You okay?” Korra asked through her teeth, fingers softly flickering around her lover’s clit as she helped her get used to the size.

“Better than.” Asami affirmed, and she suddenly bucked, letting a few more inches slip in, to Korra’s surprised gasp. “Feels _good_.” She whispered, rolling her hips against Korra’s pelvis. “Feels _really_ good.”

The Avatar groaned deep in her chest, and lost the inner battle to keep from thrusting. She filled Asami’s ass with her length, and the taut heat of those silky inner muscles drew the end of the toy more firmly inside Korra, causing her to cry out. “So _fucking_ tight.” She rumbled, barely sounding like herself. “Fuck, _Asami_ …”

A short, staccato beat began in Korra’s hips and shuddered constantly into Asami, making them both cry out. Her blunt head felt like it was being swallowed in the velvet channel, and it pushed the toy inside of her in turn, and she could feel every sensation like the cock was her own. She thrust compulsively, hips jarring until she found her rhythm, and her fingers on Asami’s clit dragged back and forth. The seductive little minx below her was thrashing and screaming like a cat in heat and her ass was taking the pounding so beautifully well that it was as if she’d been made for it. Judging by the splashes of wet heat against Korra’s speedily circling fingers, she may well have been.

“ _Yesss_ yes yes fuck my ass, fuck my ass, ohhh _Korraaaa_ -!” Asami screamed, and while normally Korra would’ve felt that she should be reminded of her proper title, at this instant she couldn’t force herself to care. Her climax was pulsing inside her, teetering ever closer to the edge, and she slammed into Asami, panting like a wild animal. The base of the toy was pounding into her clit, so hard she felt like the orgasm was going to rip her apart, but she didn’t care, could only think of the pleasure and the grunting, pumping thrusts.

When she came, it almost blinded her. The speed of her thrusts blurred, and she jerked into Asami’s ass, ramming her with such force that she almost lifted the slender girl off the bed. Her eyes closed in sheer bliss and she actually roared, letting Asami’s name roll off her lips over and over until she collapsed forward onto her bound captive and almost passed out. The black behind her lids was dotted with firework explosions of color, starbursts of green and red and white.

Some time later, when she recovered herself enough to lift off of the panting form below her, she realized Asami was still clenching desperately around her cock, trying to pull her back in even as she began the withdrawal. A harsh laugh escaped her and she pulled fully out, ignoring the needy whine that followed.

“Oh, we’re not done.” Korra promised, standing on shaky legs and leaving Asami bent over the bed with a fond slap to her ass. She left her captive there, whimpering, as she shrugged the harness off and tottered to the bathroom to wash up, cleaning her hands thoroughly. When she returned, wiping her fingers on a towel, Asami was rubbing against the bed, clearly trying to finish herself off but unable to get the right friction against her satin sheets.

“Stop that,” Korra told her, mildly, and hauled her prize further onto the bed, pulling her legs up and arranging her, still in her bent, prone position, in the middle of the mattress. She reached for the lube again, finding the small jar still full enough for what she had in mind, and began spreading it over her fingers, slicking her hand until the whole surface was coated.

At the first slide of two fingers inside her, Asami moaned welcomingly and arched back for more, which Korra gave her, adding a third. Her lover was truly worked open, thanks to the rough fucking she’d been given in both holes, and her sweet, pouting pussy grabbed at the fullness, asking for more. That was, luckily, the plan. Korra looked up at Asami as she added the fourth, and her green-eyed vixen cried out at the stretch, rolling her head back to look into Korra’s eyes with fascination and wonder.

“You’re filling me more than anyone ever has.” She moaned, as another gush coated Korra’s palm.

“More than anyone ever will.” Korra’s eyes darkened and she tucked her thumb into the hold of her fingers. “Take a deep breath.”

Asami obeyed, and then instantly let it out in a scream as Korra’s hand slid fully inside her, fingers tightly curled together to allow her muscles to adjust. They heaved and grasped, pulling Korra’s hand in deeper while also trying to shove her out. She waited, patient after her orgasm, as Asami’s walls tried to figure out what to do with the hand inside her, but it wasn’t long before Asami’s body pulsed and she moaned, pushing back for Korra to move.

The feelings surrounding her at that moment were overwhelming. There was snug satin heat all around her fingers, and she could feel Asami’s heart beating, which would’ve brought her to her knees if she wasn’t already kneeling on the bed, behind her lover as she was fully inside her, completely sealed within the body of the woman she loved. At that moment, the ropes and the binds and the hand prints didn’t matter, the only two things in existence were here, moving on the bed as one as Korra’s hand turned in slow circles inside of Asami’s body.

Asami’s cries were wordless, lost. She was crying, but she wasn’t in pain, Korra knew. There were tears in her own eyes as well, and the emotions spilled out as she brought her fingers back to Asami’s clit, stroking lovingly as her hand clenched and rolled inside of her. She felt, rather than heard or saw, Asami’s heartbreakingly beautiful climax building as the clenching muscles fluttered and gripped, and her name poured out of her lover’s parted, puffy lips as she wailed like a banshee and her whole body stretched against the ropes that held her fast. The strength of it, the muscles slamming into her hand, almost took Korra by surprise, but she held strong, and thrummed her fingers against Asami’s swollen clit, bringing her fully over the edge. "Come for me," she whispered, harshly, her breath panting over Asami's neck. "Let it go. I've got you."

When the last, shuddering jerks had finished, she withdrew her hand, slowly, and began untying the ropes, slashing quickly through them with small bursts of fire. Suddenly all she wanted was to hold Asami without the bonds, and in an instant, she was freed. Asami turned in her arms, still weeping, and brought their lips together in a burning, drowning rush.

“I love you so much.” Asami sobbed into her mouth, tears falling hot and fast. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you._ ”

“I love you too,” Korra confessed, vaguely aware that this was the first time either of them had said those words out loud, but also dreamily conscious that they had both already known, for months now, how the other had felt. It had taken this moment to get either to say it. She brushed a tear aside from one porcelain cheek and kissed her again, swelling with love. “I’m definitely the one who should be thanking you, though.”

“I don’t think I can move.” Asami chuckled, settling into her chest. “You can thank me by getting a bath ready so we can both soak all of this come off.”

“Whatever my love wants.” Korra lifted her chin and they kissed, softly, letting the words sink in. "We'd better do some healing so you aren't too sore to walk tomorrow, no matter what I said on the ship." They shared a laugh, and Korra carried her into the bathroom. 

The next morning, however, there was a different hitch in Asami’s stride as the group met to discuss the Red Lotus’ movements at Future Industries headquarters. Mako’s brows knit together in a line as she stumbled for the third time, catching herself against the desk.

“Asami, are you okay?” He asked, concern obvious in his voice as Korra stifled a laugh below a raised hand. “You’re more wobbly today than an otter penguin. Did something happen to you?”

The CEO shot Korra a deadly green look and gritted her teeth. “I’m fine Mako.”

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Korra couldn’t keep a serious tone, and she was not really trying. Everyone knew they were together at this point, but outright stating that Asami was sore was still probably not the best plan; she just couldn't help herself. “She…uh…she’s not used to riding Naga without a saddle.”

“Oh well that makes sense, Korra, you know I never used to like that either. What’s so funny?”

“Don’t worry Mako,” Asami assured him, glaring at the Avatar who was in full-blown silent hysterics. “There’s a _lot_ that I can handle from Korra that I’m sure you never used to like.”

There was a beat, and then Bolin piped up from his reclined position with Pabu on the couch. “I’m pretty sure she means taking it up the ass, Mako.”

That did it. Korra fell over, screaming uncontrollably while she rolled on the floor, and Asami took a breath, stalked to the couch and quietly but firmly began beating Bolin over the head with a business contract.

“ _Ow_! Asami, _I’m sorry_! Knock it off! Ow! Hey!”

Mako’s face registered something like abject horror meeting sympathy. “I am so glad you guys got together.” He muttered under his breath as he pulled the door open to go. “There’s not enough lube in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, poor Mako. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this nonsense! BDSM play needs to be safe, sane and consensual, so remember, this is just a fic, and you should always have a longer discussion with your partner than Korra did. But it's fun, so have fun!


End file.
